Georgia
Georgia (Japanese: ラングレー Langley) is a Pokémon Trainer that made her debut in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! and is considered to be Iris' rival. She specializes in defeating -type Pokémon. Biograghy She challenged Iris to a battle to prove that she's a great dragon buster. She easily defeated Axew and Excadrill with Beartic. Iris is horrified by the Rock Smash move Georgia uses to finish the job with, and tells her friends about her battle with Drayden. The two train, and eventually Excadrill listens to Iris. They return to challenge Georgia to a rematch, only to find that Georgia ate all of their breakfast, and rudely comments them to just make some more. Georgia accepts the challenge, but the battle ended in a tie and Georgia and Iris parted ways as rivals. She reappeared in BW041 to participate to the Club Battle Tournament. She won by luck with her Beartic inm the qualifier, but she and her Pawniard lost to Ash in the quarter-finals of the Club Battle tournament, much to her dismay. She then began to respect Iris after her Axew learned Outrage and she won the Club Battle, but said that she will never forgive her if she lose to another trainer than her. She returned in BW072 to participate in the Clubslposion Tournament. She battled Gail in BW073 with her newly evolved Bisharp and eaisily won. Despite the battle against Bianca in the next episode was so short, she domnated it until her Emboar took down Bisharp when she was about to deliver the winning Iron Head. She reappers in BW083 for "moss that inhances Pokemon's abilities", so she could power-up Vanniluxe. Ash and his friends follow her, only for the Ferroseed that make the moss to go insane and her Vanniluxe to be trapped with Iris. However, she solves the problem with her ice types. IN BW092, she will finally battle her rival again, with her Beartic against Iris' Dragonite, who she caught in the last episode. Despite Beartic learning very powerful moves, Georgia giving it her all, and Dragonite being completeley disobedient to Iris, Dragonite defeats Beartic with a single ThunderPunch, much to her horror. Personality Georgia is a strong, passionate trainer when it comes to a Pokémon battle. Filled with confidence and a sore loser, she also has a bit of a bad attitude. She seems to want Iris to be strong, and doesn't want anyone to defeat Iris exept for her. Pokémon Achievements *Club Battle Tournament: 6th (out of 16) *Clupslopsion Tournament: 5th (out of 16) *Pokemon World Tornament 9th (out of 16) Gallery Langley.png|Georgia BW036.png|Georgia with her new rival Iris 800px-Langley.png|Georgia commanding Beartic to attack DP126.jpg|Georgia annoyed by Zorua imitating her. Langley_and_Iris.png|And the rivalry continues Langley_Pawniard.png|Georgia and her Pawniard File:BW040,1.png|Georgia about to finish off Ash's Snivy with her Pawniard DP39.jpg|Georgia being mad after her defeat from Ash BW41 Langely.jpg Iris vs. Georgia part 3.jpg|Iris Vs. Georgia part 3 Georgia's Dark Aura.png|"I can't believe Iris Lost" Funny Georgia.png|"Seriously?" Mad_Georgia.png You'd_think_they're_sisters.png Georgia Pokedex.png|Georgia with a Pokedex of her own. Episode Appearances Category:Female Characters Category:Rivals Category:Rival Characters Category:Antagonists